Breakaway
by Chashelle
Summary: No summary. Randy Orton/OC/John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is the first story I've ever written on FanFiction but the few people I've allowed to read it before I posted it said that it was a very good story and they want me to write a sequel for it. It's to early for me to even think about a sequel but I'll let you know at the end of the story what I've decided. Thanks and leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers.

**Breakaway**

**Chapter One:**

Pathetic.

That was the only word that could describe the place in her life that she found herself trapped in. She had no money, no job, and she wasn't on the best of terms with her family. It was hard to believe how much her life had changed in the past two years. She had fallen from the top of the mountain to rock bottom and their was no one there to help her back to her feet. The only person that mattered in her life was waiting for her at the airport thousands of miles away.

Her brother had always been there for her even if she tried to push him away. He had tried to tell her two years ago not to get involved with the man that would ruin her life. If only she had listened to him then, she wouldn't be in the situation she was in now. Scott had tried his best to separate her and Cody but he only succeeded in bringing them closer.

Rachael only hoped she could face Cody without breaking down in front of him. All of her emotions from the past two years had been bottled up inside of her and she could already feel them pressing against the back of her eyes. She wiped the tears away before they could role down her cheek and mess up her makeup. Only a few more hours and she would be safely away from Scott…

"_You are going out there tonight to end Ashley and Jamie's careers. Do I make myself clear?" Scott growled out angrily as he watch Rachael lace her knee high, black and silver leather boots._

_Rachael sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. "I don't know how you expect me to do that. They have Lacey on their side. Besides, me and Kia are both on thin ice with the locker room. One more mistake and it could be over for us." Rachael reached over for the tape but Scott snatched it away._

"_Oh, I think you'll find a way. There is plenty of barbed wire and steal chairs laying around under the ring and I would hate for them to collect dust." Scott replied with a cruel smile spreading across his face. Rachael wanted to slap that smirk off but the bruise on her back kept her from doing that. "Remember how they humiliated you and Kia last week? Don't you want revenge on The Beautiful People? I know Kia's pissed so why aren't you?"_

"_I don't get 'pissed' that easy, Scott. Ashley and Jamie were following script. Dixie changed it at the last minute to make the feud between Me and Kia with The Beautiful People intense before the next pay-per-view. Lacey was suppose to attack Kia from behind so it would leave me in the ring with Jamie and Ashley. There is nothing to for me angry about. Now, let them do there jobs while I do mine."_

_Rachael snatched her long, sleeveless, black jacket off of the back of the couch and clipped it shut. She was about to leave for hair and make-up when Scott grabbed her from behind and threw her down on the couch. His knee pressed hard in the center of her stomach while his fingers twisted up in her hair and pulled it backwards._

"_Watch how the fuck you talk to me bitch. I got you this contract with TNA and I can just as easily take it away." Scott harshly whispered in her ear._

"_Do you really think Dixie is going to release the current TNA Knockout Champion and one-half of the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions?" Rachael growled out in pain. Scotts eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he looked her over but kept his mouth shut. "I didn't think so. You might could replace Ashley or Jamie but you can't replace people like me. I'm the six time TNA Knockout Champion, and two time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion. I'm irreplaceable."_

"_You listen to me and you listen good. I never said that Dixie would be the one to end your career. I can pay any of the Knockouts to do it if I wanted to. What will you do after that? You won't have a job, any money, and I'm pretty sure your family hates you right now because of me. If you're feeling lucky, you can test your luck with me but I promise you, you won't do it but once. I'll fuckin' kill you."_

Cody was pissed beyond belief as he waited for his sisters plan to land. Ric had called him right after TNA and told him that Rachael asked to be released from her contract. Everyone thought it was because of all the injuries she had been receiving but Cody had a very sickening feeling that the real reason she was quitting was because of a six foot seven, green eyes and black haired man that had been tormenting Rachael since she first signed on with TNA in 2007.

Randy and Ted watched Cody pace back and forth across the airport. Randy had never seen him this upset and wondered what could have him like this. Cody had told them back at the hotel room that his sister had quite her job but didn't say anything else about it. Randy had only met Rachael once at the Hall of Fame ceremony when Cody and Rachael inducted their father. She was pretty quite and laid back with her boyfriend, Scott.

"Where the fuck is she?" Cody said stopping in the middle of the floor. They had already been waiting for three hours and there had been no announcement that the plan was delayed. He was beginning to think that Rachael had backed out. "She said that the plan landed at ten and it's already…What time is it?"

"Fifteen minutes until ten." Randy replied with a yawn. "She'll be here man. When has she ever lied to you?"

"She hasn't." Cody replied. "I'm just worried about her. Can you really blame me? That's the only sister I have!"

"She's also your big sister so I think she can handle herself. She is a second generation after all." Ted pointed out. "I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone want anything?"

"Bring us back a Coke and a Sprite." Randy replied handing Ted a few dollars. Ted pocketed the money and went to find a vending machine. Cody sat down in one of the empty chair and ran his fingers threw his hair. "Is it really that bad?"

"She's had a torn ACL and broke collarbone. Why the hell would she quite over a broken wrist?" Cody growled. "She wouldn't. She loved wrestling to much for something like that to retire her. She dreamed on holding the TNA Knockout Championship ten times and the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship five times before she retired. She wouldn't let something like a broken wrist get in her way."

Randy studied Cody for a while before shaking his head. "Injuries do a lot to a person. She would have been on the side lines for a year before she could go for the championship again. No one wants to see their belt on someone else for that long."

Cody nodded his head no really having anything else to say. Randy had broken his collarbone in one of his matches not long ago and it still affected him in the ring. It was still hard for him to except that Rachael would retire only two years after beginning her career. He wouldn't except it until Rachael looked him in the eyes and told him that.

The plan Rachael was suppose to be on landed thirty minutes later and the passengers began to file out of the terminal. Cody's eyes scanned over the crowd until they landed on the last passenger to get of. A large grin spread across his face when he saw his sister standing at the luggage pick-up waiting for her bags to come through. Cody approached Rachael and threw his arms around her making her jump.

"Jesus Christ Cody! I could have taken your head off. It you ever scare me like that against I'll plant my foot upside your head!" Rachael said returning the hug. Cody pulled his sister out at arms length and frowned when he saw a the bright pink cast on her wrist. Rachael knew what he was looking at and sighed. "Are you going to just stand there looking at it all day or are you going to help me with my bags?" Cody nodded and picked up her large, Tinkerbell suitcase and escorted her over to where Randy and Ted were waiting.

Randy and Ted were signing a few autographs when Randy saw Cody and a woman walking their way. His heart almost stopped when he got a good look at her. Her hair was sandy blonde with a few, light brown highlights and hung down a few inches below her shoulders. She had creamy beige skin that reflected the light perfectly to give her a glowing look. Her long legs and large chest were displayed by a pair of mini-shorts and a Legacy tank top. The things that caught his attention the most were her full, pale pink lips and almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes.

"Guys, you both remember my sister Rachael. Rachael, this is Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase." Cody said introducing them. Rachael remembered seeing them at the Hall of Fame ceremony but she didn't have the chance to talk to them.

"It's nice to meet you both again." Rachael smiled. "I'm sorry that you both have to get mixed up in my personal problems. I'll try and be out of your hair as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it. If you're a sister of Cody then you're a sister of Legacy." Randy replied flashing his crooked smile that caused Rachael's heart skipped a beat. "Not to cut this short or anything but we have to be at the arena in two hours. We need to go if Rachael wants to get showered and changed. I'm sure Vince is going to have a fucking fit when he hears Miss TNA is here."

Cody nodded and picked up her bags and escorted Rachael out to the rental Hummer. Randy settled in the back with Rachael while Cody and Ted argued over who would be driving. Cody lost the argument and settled into the passengers set with his eyes focused on the review mirror to watch Rachael and Randy. He wasn't comfortable with Randy being that close to his sister but he kept his mouth shut so he didn't start and argument with Rachael. She was tired and he didn't want to piss her off when she had only been back with them for ten minutes.

Rachael pulled a sweater out of her suitcase and searched through the pockets for her bottle of painkillers. She popped two in her mouth before folding up the sweater and laying her head on it against the window for a quick nap on the way back to the hotel. Her wrist and head was killing her and the loud music that Ted was playing on the radio wasn't helping much. Cody reach over and turned down the music smiling at his sister in the mirror. Rachael smiled back and closed her eyes letting the soft humming of the engine put her to sleep.

"She looks like shit man. When's the last time she had a day off?" Ted asked looking at her from the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes clearly visible in the sunlight. "TNA must be a bitch compared to the WWE."

"It's not TNA that gets her like this." Cody sighed. "She works five days a week, eight hours a day doing arenas, live-events, photo shoot, house shows, and pay-per-views. What stresses her out is that bastard, Scott."

"What's wrong with him? He seemed like a good guy to me. Isn't he a former TNA Champion?" Ted asked.

"Four time TNA World Heavyweight Champion. He retired after he tore his ACL. Since then, he's been scouting out new talent and training everyone that's new to the business. That's how he met my sister." Cody growled. "Rachael just signed on with TNA and Scott took a special interest in her. She is a second generation wrestler after all. He became her manager and since then, her life has become a living hell. Barbed wire matches, 'I Quit' matches, and anything else you can think of. He's made her tough as hell but she's broken. It's going to take a lot to fix her again."

Randy listened to Ted and Cody as they talked about Rachael's time in TNA. Scott sounded like a dipshit that needed the hell beat out of him for treating Rachael the way he did. She was beautiful as hell, smart, and seemed like a damned good Knockout. Anyone that would use a woman like that to make himself feel better didn't need deserve to call himself a man. Damn what he would give to have someone like her in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I've put some photo's up on my profile if you want to look at them. Thank you everyone that reviewed and I'm sad to say that it will be about a week before I can upload another chapter. My computer has something wrong with it so if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I apologize in advance. Leave a review**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers.

**Breakaway**

**Chapter Two:**

Rachael looked around the arena in amazement. TNA was large but they never performed in an area this big and had this many fans show up. After Ted had stopped by the hotel for Rachael to shower and change into a black, off the shoulder dress with Legacy printed across the chest in gold, a gold belt and black, Baby Phat Consuela heels, they went to the arena for tonight's Monday Night Raw showing. Vince has pissed when he heard Rachael was joining Legacy on the road but he decided to use her in story lines and an occasional match when her wrist was healed. Now that Rachael was actually in the WWE, she wanted nothing more then to get out of it.

"I be damned!" Rachael heard someone yell from down the hall. She thought the voice sounded familiar but didn't think anything of it until she was being wrapped up in a pair of large arms and being picked up off of the ground. The scent of Axe chocolate and aftershave filled her nose making her head spin slightly. "I can't even begin to believe that my favorite trainer and Knockout is here! On the road with the WWE! Damn can my day get any better!"

"No but I can make it worse if you don't put me down Cena." Rachael warned when she noticed all the attention John was calling over to them. John just squeezed her tighter making pain shoot up her arm. "Damn it Cena! This is the last warning you're getting before I DDT your ass into the floor. You're killing me!"

"Sorry baby girl. I forgot you were injured." John smiled sheepishly. "Can you blame me though? I haven't seen since you were doing your internship for Ohio Valley Wrestling! Why didn't you sign on with the WWE instead of TNA! You could have been my privet trainer if you get what I mean."

"Cena, no one get's what you mean. Now stop flirting with my sister, she's off of the market." Cody frowned not liking where John was heading with the conversation. "Don't you have a promo to go do or something?"

"Yes we do!" John said wrapping his arm around Rachael's shoulders. "Vince wanted to talk to Rachael about some promo work for tonight and he needed both of us for it. Ya'll scripts should be waiting in your locker room so we'll see you out there! Good luck!"

Cody glared daggers into Cena's back as he lead Rachael to Vince's office. The only person that was more upset was Randy but you couldn't tell that by looking at him. He had his character face on and nothing was getting past his electric blue eyes. If Vince was going to mix Rachael up with Cena then he would have to mix things up with Legacy to since she was Cody's sister. Things were about to get complicated in the WWE.

"Welcome to the WWE Rachael." Vince said motioning for Rachael and John to sit in the two chairs in front of his desk. "Your father and brother have told me many great things about you. I've also heard from several of my Diva's and Superstars that you were quiet the Knockout on TNA. Championships, promo's, photo shoots, and autograph signings. That pretty much what we do here in the WWE only on a much larger scale."

"I'm well aware of that. Like you said, my father and brother are the one's that told you about me. I was traveling around with the WWE since before I graduated high school. I know everything that goes on in the company." Rachael replied. "What is it that you called me in here to discuss?"

Vince nodded his head and slid her a file. "I want you to do some work for the WWE. A few promotion's, photo's, and maybe three matches a year. It would give you some money to spend while you are traveling with us and you won't be stuck in Legacy's locker room every Monday while everyone else is busy. You would be a valuable asset to the WWE and I would hate for you to go to waste."

"You make me sound like an object that TNA and the WWE can pass around when they feel like it." Rachael laughed. She flipped through a few of the pages highlighting anything that she didn't want before signing her name at the bottom. "I have no problems with working as a trainer and doing some promo's inside and outside of the ring but I will _not be competing. _My passion is with TNA and I don't want to use the WWE to try and settle my restlessness. That would only piss me off."

"That's fine. I just thought that you would want to still wrestle. You don't have to if you don't want to but the offer will always be on the table." Vince said reading over everything she crossed out. He nodded his head and placed the file in his desk. "I've talked with Mrs. Carter and she has agreed that the WWE can use your name, Kellian Rhodes, as long as we no longer introduce you from Marietta, Georgia. Since you are Mr. Rhodes' sister, you will be introduces from Charlotte, North Carolina."

"That's fine with me." Rachael replied. "When do you want me to start and could you have my scripts to me at least five days in advance so I have enough time to memorize them. I have the world's worst memory and I would hate to mess up on my first night."

"That should be no problem. I'll have the creative team starting on your script for next Monday night after the show. However, you going to have to memorize a few lines for tonight." Vince said handing the both a script. "We're debuting you into the WWE Mr. Cena's on-screen relationship to strengthen the feud with Legacy. You'll be accompanying him out to the ring and sitting ring-side with Jerry and Michael. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah." John said. He put the script down in front of Vince and pointed at the very end of it. "Cody's not really going to punch me when Rach tells him to 'fuck off' and leaves with me, is he?"

Vince laughed and shook his head. "It's in his script to. As long as you stand by what that says, you should have no problems."

"Thanks Vinnie. I'll try and have all my records faxed over here from TNA. Dixie should have them to you within the week. Is there anything else I need to know before leaving?" Rachael asked.

"You're needed in hair and make-up. They are going to replace that cast of yours with something smaller and less…noticeable. I don't think hot pink is going to go good with your outfit." Vince replied. He shook John's hand and then Rachael's as they left the office. He stopped before he closed the door when he remembered something. "There is also a bag waiting for you in Legacy's locker room. Be sure to get it before the show is over. It's from Stephanie and Paul."

"Tell them I said thank you!" Rachael yelled down the hall. John lead her towards catering so they could get something from the vending machine before they were needed in the ring. He pulled out two dollars and punched in the numbers so that two bags off skittles fell for them. "You remembered! God this is going to make me miss Jeff. He was such a sweetheart!"

"Hey! You're my on-screen girl! Tell Hardy to stay the hell away from you!" John pouted. Rachael laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "That's better. I might forget about that little comment now."

"You are such a baby! Jeff is cute an all but he is definitely not my type." Rachael replied slapping his arm.

"Then what is your type." John smiled.

"Tall, tan, brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice body." Rachael smiled back.

"Sounds like I fit those traits. Why don't you give me a chance?"

"I don't know. I just got out of a bad relationship and my life is just now starting to put itself back together. I don't want you getting mixed up with my personal problems. It would be better if e just stayed friends." Rachael replied. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair when she saw how upset John was. "I'll think about it Champ."

"That's all I ask for. I don't want to push you." John smiled truly happy that she was even considering it. "We should get going. Who knows how long they will keep you in hair and makeup trying to find you the perfect look. Don't let them turn you into another Diva. I swear I won't go out there tonight!"

"Then you won't get a championship shot at Randy's title at the next pay-per-view and Vince will blow everything out of proportion." Rachael shot back. John shook his head and laughed as he lead her down the hall to hair and makeup. "I'm serious! That man could make the north pole melt when he gets pissed off!"

"I know! I have to work for him remember! He has a heart of solid ice and a temper that would make hell look like winter!" John replied throwing his hands up to emphasize. He opened the door to hair and makeup as Rachael laughed. Lily and Andrea looked between the two confused and were about to ask what was going on but John shook his head. "Get my lady all dressed up for me and don't make her look like the other Diva's! I don't want everyone thinking she's a ring rat!"

"We didn't plan on it Cena." Andrea snapped not believing that he doubted her skills. She turned her attention back to Rachael and smiled. "It's great to be working with you. Vince has already filled us in on everything that we were suppose to do so you have nothing to worry about. The first thing we need to do it crack that cast off and get your wrists wrapped up in white type."

Rachael nodded her head and went over to the table that she saw the medical tools laid out on. One of the trainers that Rachael had met when she was interning at OVW was sitting in the chair across from her. He had a bowl of vinegar and water warmed up on the hot plat and a pair of rounded off cutters. Rachael John pulled a chair up by Rachael and pinched his noise so the smell didn't get to him while Rachael let the cast soak. When it was loose enough, the trainer slowly began to cut the cast away. He wrapped her arms up tightly around the wrist and then half way up her fingers and elbows.

"How do that feel?" The trainer asked when he saw Rachael wincing. Rachael just shook her head. "I'll give you a plastic cast to wear at the hotel and around town but for now, it should work. Remember to take your pain killers with a bottle of water and change the wrappings every five hours."

"I'm a trainer. I know how to take care f myself." Rachael snapped popping the pills in her mouth. John tilted his head to the side and laughed while Lily and Andrea tried to hide their amusement. "It's not funny! It really hurt! Can we get my hair and makeup finished so I can let my wrist rest before the show."

"Of course." Lily replied. "Vince wanted you to match Cena the best we could make you so we found a 'U Can't C Me', deep V neck shirt and cut it to wear it could fit snug above your stomach. We also found a pair of dark denim, flare jeans that would go good with the black and Cena is going to let you wear his cap backwards. Your heels will go good with this outfit so we shouldn't have to worry about shoes. The jewelry we'll worry about after we get you dressed and finish your makeup. Cena, get out."

"Why can't I see what you guys are doing to her?" John pouted.

"You'll see her soon enough." Andrea smiled. John mumbled something under his breath and left the room. They pushed Rachael into the dressing room and waited patiently for her to finish so they could fix her hair and makeup. When Rachael returned, Lily and Andrea looked her over before nodding their heads in approval. "I'll work on the foundation, smoky eyes, navy eyeliner, and black mascara while Lily works on your hair. Is there any tattoo's that I need to cover?"

"I have one on my lower back that say 'Life to Fight, Fight to Live'. I think the jeans cover it up though." Rachael replied. Andrea nodded her head and began working on the makeup while Lily twisted her hair up into a messy, side ponytail with her bangs straightened over her left eye. They put a silver dog tag around her neck and some silver hoop earrings on her before they let her look in the mirror. Rachael thought she looked better then she ever had when Michelle and Katie were doing her hair and makeup on TNA. "It looks great you guys! Thank you so much. I might have to bring you back to Cody's hotel so you two can do this every morning."

"You're welcome." Lily and Andrea replied in unison. "Go knock Cena and Legacy off their feet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I finally got my computer to work! Hahaha! The first chapters went by pretty fast. I think it was pretty good but my opinion doesn't matter. It's really up to the readers whether I should continue this story or end it. I'll have the next chapter up sometimes this week but with all the tests and stuff it's hard to update. Thanks for understanding and leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers.

**Breakaway**

**Chapter Three:**

Rachael sat down outside of the arena and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her purse that Stephanie and Paul had gotten her along with a new lighter and black American Express card, complements of the WWE. She would put that to use when she went shopping with Cody tomorrow after the plan landed and they cheeked into the hotel. Stephanie promised to meet with her after the show tonight to discuss her storyline with Legacy and John but everything right now seemed a 'do what you but please make sure it's good' kind of night.

"Cody would kill you if he saw you smoking." A deep voice said from the door. Rachael didn't even bother to look up until he was standing right beside her. His electric blue eyes always had a way of making her heart skip a beat. "I won't tell him. You look like you could use one before we go out tonight. Being Cena's girl has to be a drag."

"He's not that bad actually. He reminds me of me when I first started training. I always did stupid things to get attention. It's just going to be weird. I know he wants me to be more to him then just a friend but he's like my big brother." Rachael replied. Randy sat down beside her and lit up his own cigarette. "Cody would kill you if he saw you smoking."

Randy shook his head and laughed. "He would probably shove three more in my mouth so I got cancer. He wants my championship so bad it's killing him. He'll have a stroke when he finds out he gets a chance at WrestleMania 26. Legacy suppose to disbanded before then but now that Vince is focusing on the feud between Legacy and Cena, I don't know what's going to happen."

"They'll find a way to bring this all together." Rachael replied. "Maybe a Randy Orton vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Ted DiBiase vs. John Cena. That would definitely make things interesting around here. Then they can start a feud between you and Paul again while Cody and Ted go after Cena. That seems to make sense to me."

"You ever thought about going the creative writing team? Those dumbasses have Legacy splitting up because of Cody messing up one of my matches. I can't see us splitting up over something like that. It's to novice for my liking. Hell, even Evolution had a better splitting then we are."

"But Evolution was the four greatest wrestlers of that time. The Game, The Animal, The Nature Boy, and The Legend Killer. You really couldn't beat that combination. Not even Main Event Mafia was that good. I'm going to miss Ric and Allen. They were my boys and they were funnier then hell."

"Tell me about TNA. What kind of matches did you compete in? How many titles did you hold?"

"I won the first TNA Women's Championship at Bound for Glory. I had to vacate the title three weeks after that when I tore my ACL in a street match. I was in a championship match six months after that and won it the second time. I had to vacate the title four more times with injures from my barbed wire matches. I tore one of the muscles in my back and a muscle in my arm the last two vacates. I wasn't allowed to return until the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships were created. I teamed with Awesome Kong and we won the first Tag Team championships but we had to vacate them when I tore that muscle in my back. When I returned, we got the championship back. My last show, Ashley, Jamie and Lacey broke my wrist forcing me to vacate both titles. I knew that Scott had something to do with it and I was sick of dealing with it so I retired. You know what happened since then."

"Sounds like you had a very interesting two year contract. Why didn't you just leave his sorry ass and find someone that actually cared about you? You could have healed your wrist and then started wrestling again."

"It's not that simple. Me and Scott were together for six months before he started showing me his true colors. By then, I had already fallen in love with him so I over looked it. It didn't really start getting bad until a year ago. I had just returned from an injury and I caught him sleeping with one of the Knockouts. When I confronted him about it, he hit me across the face and told me to stay the hell out of his business. I didn't know what to do from there. I let him do what he wanted to and I didn't say anything until he wanted me to end two of the Knockouts careers. I wouldn't do it so he paid The Beautiful People to take me out for him. I left after that."

"At least you did get out of it. I don't see how someone can treat a woman like that and still call themselves a man. I might not be perfect but I always treat my women like princesses. That's the way someone like you should be treated."

"That's very nice of you to say but I'm no princess. I'm the only daughter of The American Dream, Dusty Rhodes, and sister of Dustin and Legacy's very own Cody Rhodes. There's nothing special about me. I'm your average, second generation Knockout."

"I don't know who the hell told you that lie but you should have told them to fuck off. Being a second generation is special on its own. Imagine how many wrestlers would kill to have someone like Dusty as a father, and Dustin and Cody and brothers."

"That's great and all if you're like them. They're big, everyone in the world knows their names. Only people how are flipping through the channels and accidentally stop on TNA know who I am. I'm a no one and I will remain a no one until I die. From the way everything's going, that probably won't be to much longer."

"Like any of us would let that happen. Cody would kill anyone that come within ten feet of you and I think Ted is starting to see you as a big sister. What kind of man would I be if I let you get hurt?"

"Thanks but you really shouldn't worry about me. I won't go down without taking half of the United States with me. That's just the type of person I am."

"Don't try and deal with things on your own. You might end up regretting it one day."

"I'll remember that." Rachael replied. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost time from them to meet at the titantron. "We should get going before John and Cody have a heart attack. The show can't really start until they have The Viper in the ring now can it?"

Randy smirked and pushed himself to his feet. He held his had out to help Rachael up and when she took it, he pulled her against him. Rachael's heart beat a furious tattoo in her chest as she looked into his electric blue eyes. Alarms were going off through her head but she couldn't make herself push him away.

His lips pressed gently against hers while her fingers run up the length of his back to his short brown hair. Rachael felt her body melting into his as she returned the kiss. Randy took this as the chance the deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lips until her opened them to give him entrance.

Rachael pushed herself away from him when she heard the backstage door open. Cody had been looking for both of them all over the arena for the past twenty minutes until one of the stage hands told him that they were outside. He looked between the two of them and stopped when he saw Rachael's lips were slightly swollen.

"We got to get going. Cena's looking for Rachael and you were suppose to meet me and Ted five minutes ago in catering. We have ten minutes until we have to be at the titantron." Cody said to Randy. "Rach, you should go and get your makeup fixed. You got your lip gloss smeared. You better hurry if you want to make it in time."

Rachael only nodded not trusting her voice. She knew Cody thought something was going on and if he asked, there was no way she could look at him and tell him a lie. Not with Randy standing right there. She brushed past Randy and Cody to find Cena and fix her makeup before one of the stage hands called them to the front. She found him sitting at on of the booths in catering with Ted sipping on a Coke.

"There you are!" Cena yelled as soon as he saw her enter catering. Rachael just smiled and nodded. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I though you had done bailed on me here! You want something to drink?"

"Y-yeah." Rachael mumbled taking a drink of John's Coke. "I'll meet you at the titantron. I need to go back to the locker room for a quick touch up. I'll see you after the show Ted."

"Don't be late!" Ted and John called after her.

Rachael found Legacy's locker room with the help of one of the stage hands. She was surprised when she found it empty until she heard water running in the bathroom and the WWE Championship laying across the couch. Randy would be out in a few minutes and she didn't think she could take looking at him right now. She found her old purse stuffed in her Tinkerbell suitcase and dug through it until she found her clear lip gloss and mirror.

She quickly fixed her makeup and was about to leave when she heard the bathroom door open and Randy stepped out with a towel over his head and water running down his chest. He must have just gotten out of the shower and dressed about to put on his knee and elbow pads when he found her in Legacy's locker room.

"Hey." Randy smirked. "Good luck out there tonight and be careful. You never know what could happen in the WWE. Especially with people jumping script this close to WrestleMania."

"Thanks." Rachael replied. "Do you know where this storyline is going? My script just said for me to go with Cena to the ring and sit ring side. The rest was blank until we leave and then I'm suppose to tell Cody to 'fuck off'."

"That means Vince wants you to fill it in. Creative just found out you were coming on the road so they couldn't finish it. Just go out there and be yourself. The crowed will love you since your with Cena."

"Alright." Rachael replied. She sighed when she saw Randy struggling with his injured collar bone to get oil on his back. "Let me help. You don't need to pull that muscle on your collarbone."

Randy handed the bottle of oil to her and turned on the bench so she would have room to sit down and reach his back. She poured some across his shoulder and worked it into his skin while he finished tying his boots. Rachael felt tiny jots of electricity run through her body every time one of Randy's muscles trembled under her fingers.

"Any idea what you're going to do once you get out there?" Randy asked sensing the tension in Rachael.

"Probably follow Cena's lead. Maybe do a 'U Can't C Me' with him and whatever else he does. I've never been face so this will be a good change for me." Rachael replied. She handed the bottle back to Randy when she finished with his back and went into the bathroom to adjust Cena's hat. A stage hand knocked on the door a minutes later and told them that they were needed at the titantron. "I'm going to be sick."

"Well do it now so the fans don't have to see that." Randy laughed as he held the door open for her. Rachael just glared at him playfully. "You better get ready for this. Walking out in front of this many people is nothing like TNA."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took a month for me to update. My computer was in the shop and I didn't have the money to get it out with the tornado and everything. I'll try and get caught up but I'm making no promises. It's storm month so you never know what will happen. Thanks for understanding and please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers.

**Breakaway**

**Chapter Four:**

After the show, Rachael wanted nothing more then to go back to the hotel. John, Randy, Cody, and Ted were going to the new club down the street after they dropped Rachael off and changed. Clubs weren't Rachael's scene and she didn't like drinking anymore. She went up to the third floor where her room was and opened the door ready to get in the shower.

Randy and John were sharing a room to the right of hers and Cody and Ted's room was on her left. The all had doors connecting them in case Rachael need anything or if they wanted to open it up into one big room since Rachael's had a small kitchenette. Rachael had promised to cook all of them a big breakfast in the morning since the only thing they ever ate was fast food.

Rachael rummaged through her bag until she found a silk maroon nightgown with spaghetti straps and black dragonflies printed along the bottom. Dragonflies were her thing like how Cody was into comic books. She went into the bathroom to change since the door to Cody and Ted's room was open.

"Hey sis!" Rachael heard Cody shout from his room. She slipped on a black robe and slippers before going to see what he wanted, not interested in the slightest of showing Ted everything that she had. Rachael found Cody standing in front of a full length mirror trying to fix a tie to wear it hung loosely around his neck but it wasn't working. Rachael laughed as she pulled out the knot and fixed it for him. "Thanks. Do you thing this is to much for going out to a club?"

Rachael looked her brother up and down shaking her head, He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and white, button down shirt with the black tie and Nike's. "I think you look fine. Spike your hair up in the front and it'll look perfect. You might want to put a little chocolate Axe on to. You still smell like you just got out of the ring."

Cody grabbed the bottle of Axe and sprayed himself down while Rachael fixed his hair. "Thanks Rach. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? You and Cena are suppose to be in a relationship so it would look kind of funny for you not to be there with him." Cody said not wanting to admit that he actually wanted to spend time with her. The corner of Rachael's lips pulled down slightly like she was in deep thought. "Please, just this once. I'll pay for your drinks."

"Alright." Rachael sighed. She could see the joy in Cody's eyes and knew that he had been wanting her to go and honestly, she wanted to spend time with him. She went back to her room to shower quickly and change into a navy red, Baby Phat Asymmetrical sleeve dress and red and gold Rosita's with a gold belt, Baby Phat necklace and earrings. She twisted her hair up into a messy side ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye. She touched up her makeup only changing the eyeshadow do a deep cherry color with gold under her bottom lashes. "Cody, is this okay…"

Rachael trailed off when she noticed John and Randy both devouring her with their eyes. John's jaw was hung open slightly but Randy still had his calm face on. John shook his head and smiled. "I'm going to be the happiest guy in that club tonight! God what did I do right?"

"Cena," Cody said with some warning mixed in with his calm tone. "you fuck with my sister and I'll mess your face up so bad no woman will ever want to look at you again." John swallowed hard after hearing how serious Cody was being. Cody was beginning to think that taking his sister out around a bunch of guys was a bad idea but he didn't want to tell her that. "That looks fine as long as no guy tries anything. Who's being the designated driver?"

"That would be me." Rachael said raising her hand. "I don't like drinking so I'll drive. You guys have fun tonight."

Ted picked up the car keys and threw them to her. She followed the guys not exactly sure where they parked the car. She drove them to the club listening to Rev Theory playing softly over the radio. Randy knew who it was as soon as she turned it on. It was one of his favorite bands and it was also his entrance music. She pulled up into the club parking lot and killed the car while the guys unloaded. Randy, having been the one sitting behind her, opened her door and held his hand out to help her down. Rachael regretted it as soon as her hand met his when the electricity flowed through her body. Randy noticed this to but didn't say anything.

"You ready to go baby girl?" John asked pulling Rachael into his arms. Rachael just nodded and wrapped her arms around him as several fans approached them. Randy, Cody, and Ted went through the back of the bar so no pictures were taken of them with Cena. "Let's get out of here before anyone else bothers us."

Rachael followed John through the crowed until the manager could usher them inside. They were escorted to the back where Randy, Cody, and Ted were already sitting in the both ordering drinks. Rachael was squished between John and, much to her discomfort, Randy. The waitress came back with six shots of Jack and a glass of water a few minutes later.

Randy watched as Rachael sipped on the water. Cody offered her a shot of Jack but she promptly turned it down saying she wasn't in the mood for drinking. John moved over to the bar and was flirting with one of the waitresses not really caring who saw him. Some boyfriend he was acting like.

"Come on Rach, you have to drink with us." Cody said pushing a drink towards her. Rachael just looked down at the drink and shook her head. "Drink it or else we aren't leaving! We can sit here all night if we have to."

"It's not my job that will be on the line if I don't show up to the autograph signing." Rachael fired back with a smirk. "Plus, I have the keys so I can leave whenever I want to. You know I quit drinking."

"I'm not asking you to drink us under the table. I'm asking you to take one shot. That is, unless your to chicken to drink with the big boys." Cody smirked when he saw Rachael's eyes darken. "It's okay if you are, we understand. We wouldn't want daddy to find out. He might ground you."

That was it. Rachael picked up the shot of Jack and downed it in one quick swallow. She pushed the empty glass back at Cody and smirked. Cody smirked back and ordered that the shots kept coming. "You sure you want to do this Cody? It's okay if you're scared, I understand. After all, it would suck to lose to a girl wouldn't it?"

"You are so on!" Cody shouted downing another shot.

After an hour, Cody had his head down on the table long since passed out after losing to Rachael. Randy could tell that she wasn't far from passing out and wasn't keen on having to carry both of them out of her since John and Ted was nowhere to be seen. John was probably out with that waitress that he had been flirting with earlier that night before her shift was over and Ted, there was no telling where he was.

Randy raked his fingers through his short hair and sighed. "Can you help me carry Cody out to the car?" He asked. Rachael looked up from the empty bottle of Jack that she had been staring at for the past ten minutes and nodded. "I need to find Cena and tell him we're leaving first. Wait here."

Rachael watched as Randy left to find John only to return a few minutes later to tell her that Cena had in fact left with the waitress. Rachael really didn't care what he was doing at the moment. He wasn't her real boyfriend, she didn't have one, and he wasn't the man she was thinking about right now. The man she was thinking about was trying to get Cody to his feet but wasn't being very successful at it.

Rachael got in the other side of Cody and used her good arm to support him and try not to fall in the process. When they got out to the Hummer, Rachael handed Randy the key's knowing her was in better condition to drive then she was. She helped Randy get Cody into the back seat before texting Ted to see where he was.

"Teddy's at the hotel already, and he's staying in another hotel room with a guest.." Rachael giggled. "You know, it's been a long time since I drank that much. I can't believe I actually did! I'm going to feel like shit in the morning!"

"There's some aspirin in the glove box if you want to go ahead and take it now. It'll help with the hang over in the morning." Randy replied trying not to take his eyes off the road but it was hard. Rachael's dress had rode up her thigh several inches giving him a good view of her legs. He almost sighed in relief when they pulled into the hotel's parking garage. He was going to need a cold shower. "Do you have his card key?"

Rachael dug around her purse until she found the card and handed it to Randy. He pocked the card as he got out of the car and opened the back to carry Cody up to his room. Rachael laced her arm around Cody's and laid his head against her shoulder so it didn't role around to much and give him a headache.

Randy opened Cody's door and carried him over to his bed while Rachael sat down on the opposite bed holding her head already filling the headache coming on. Randy noticed she was about to pass out and quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Rachael's arms went around his neck when he picked her up and carried her through the connecting door kicking it shut behind him. He laid her down on the bed, surprised when she didn't let go. Instead, she pulled him down to sit in the bed beside her.

Rachael didn't know why she was doing this but she needed to talk to someone and Randy seemed like a better choice the Cody at the moment. She reached over to the bedside table and picked up the pack of cigarettes along with the lighter and lit one up. She hadn't missed the way Randy was looking at her at the club and definitely didn't miss it in the car.

"Why are you always looking at me like that?" Rachael asked before taking a long drag off of the cigarette. "I'm not the type of girl you want to get involved with. I don't have a job, any money, and I don't have a place to live. I'm not even pretty. Why the hell would you try and help me when you don't know anything about me?"

"Because I want to know more about you." Randy replied catching Rachael off guard. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. "When I first saw you at the Hall of Fame ceremony, I knew you were different but you had that guy Scott with you. When Cody first told us you were coming on the road, I thought you would be bringing him with you. Then I found out that ya'll had split up and I was kind of glad. Earlier tonight, when we were talking at the arena, I realized that we were the same. We were both hurt by someone we cared about and we were using the WWE to get away from them."

"Your stories might be similar but they are different. You left your relationship before she could break you. I'm broken Randy. I can put on a tough face all day long for other people but I can't lie to myself. I will laugh, smile, and have a great time but at the end of the day, I want nothing more then to curl up in a dark corner and cry. Why would you want someone like me?"

"You're not broken. You just haven't found the person that could make you feel whole. Getting drunk is how you fix your problem and beating the hell out of someone in the ring is how I fix mine. We're both getting older. How much longer do you think we can go this before it finally catches up to us?"

"Not much longer. I hope I can keep drinking like this until I get my life straight again. It would make everyone in my family proud of me for once if I could become the princess my father and mother always wanted. I would do anything to make them happy before I die. Do you think Cody is proud of me or does he hate me? He's hardly spoken to me since I came on the road."

"Cody's the one doing the watching. Without him, I would still be in my own little world, far away from everyone else. I wonder what it would be like to have someone watching over me that actually understood me. Cody thinks he does but he doesn't know the whole truth. I don't want to hurt him anymore by telling him everything that went on while I was gone."

"You can always talk to me if you need to. I understand you better then you think I do and I wish you would let me closer to you. I know that you have an on-screen relationship with John but what about outside of the arena, away from the fans? Why can't you have someone else?"

"I don't know, Randy. I just got out of my relationship with Scott and I don't think it would be in my best interest to get involved with someone right now. It would take time for you to actually bring the true me out and I don't want you to waste your time. I might never be the same, fun-loving girl that I use to be."

"Give me the chance to try and bring her out. I want you to let me in your life." Rachael looked straight into his eyes and found nothing but the truth looking back at her. Randy brushed the hair away from her face and brought his lips to hers. She parted her lips to grant him entrance which he quickly took. His hand pushed against her lower back bringing her closer to him while her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away from her when they both needed air. "Give me the chance to be in your life."

"Alright." Rachael replied hoping that he wasn't going to turn this around on her. She was taking a huge risk with Randy but she needed this right now. She wanted to move on with her life and if this was the way to do it, she didn't have second thoughts. "Just please, don't hurt me."

"I don't ever plan on it." Randy replied pulling her up against him. He could feel her tears soaking the front of his shirt as he rested his chin on top on her head. He didn't know why but having Rachael in his arms made him feel complete even if he only knew her for such a short amount of time. He wanted nothing more then for her to completely open up to him and let him get close to her heart. "Let me stay with you tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers.

**Breakaway**

**Chapter Five:**

**~Warning~ **This chapter is a lemon. If you don't want to read it then skip it. It wont make much difference to the story.

Rachael didn't push away when his lips met hers for a third time that night. She could only melt against him as she returned the kiss, his hands running up her back into her hair to release the ponytail. Her hair pooled around her when her back met the mattress, Randy's lips never moving from her own. Rachael knew this was wrong, they were jumping into this and it would probably come back on them later down the road. She didn't care. She wanted Randy and he wanted her.

"Tell me if you want to stop, Rachael." Randy said before kissing down her neck. "I won't be able to stop if we go any farther." Rachael arched into him when his lips landed on one of the spots on her neck that had always sent chills down her spin. Her skin was burning every time Randy's hands brushed against her. "Tell me now."

"I want you, Randy." Rachael replied pulling him back up to capture his lips. Randy's hand found its way up the bottom of her dress and caressed her thigh while his other hand expertly untied the belt around her waist. He discarded the dress on the floor leaving her clad only in a black bra and panties.

Rachael's fingers trailed up his shirt, unbuttoning every button carefully, and into his short hair pulling him down for another passionate kiss. Randy tilted her head back and traced his tongue along her lips until she parted them to give him full access. She tasted like chocolate and vanilla mixed together. It was almost like her scent but this was stronger. Randy had never felt this way before when he was with a woman and didn't want this moment to end. His body pressed against hers, her lips against his, everything felt right to him and he wasn't about to end it.

Fear gripped Rachael. She had never been with a man like this before no matter how hard Scott had tried to push her. She didn't know what she was doing, the alcohol was the only thing telling her what to do.

Randy broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Fear, lust, pain, and sorrow . Her eyes showed every emotion that she was feeling. He could feel her heart beating against her chest and wondered what was running through her mind the have her heart racing so fast. His hand trailed up her stomach to the latch in the center of her bra to unclasped it and drop it onto the floor.

Rachael's heart pounded a tattoo against her chest. Her mind was screaming for her to end this but her heart wouldn't let her form the words. Randy set her on fire and loved the feeling of him against her. His hands on her stomach burned like hell but she loved that feeling. Randy gripped her waist and pulled up so he could remove her panties.

When his hands gripped the black material, Rachael's hand covered his. He looked up to her face once more and saw fear written all over it. His heart stopped when he realized what had he so afraid of him. "You're a virgin?" Rachael simply nodded her head not able to form words to answer him with. "I'm not going to hurt you, Rach. You can trust me."

"I trust you." Rachael replied in a low voice. It was almost a whispered but Randy heard it clearly. His hands went up to her face and cupped it while his lips met hers. Rachael's body arched into him and she moaned against his lips when one of his hands gripped onto her breast. Feelings that she had never felt before rushed threw her body making it hard for her to think clearly.

Randy slipped the black material down her legs and discarded them with her other clothes. His eyes darkened with lust as he looked over every inch of her body. His hands roamed from her stomach down her legs and back up. He planted small kisses from her lips down to the crook in her neck leaving small red marks behind.

Rachael couldn't stop the giggles from escaping her when Randy found her ticklish stop. He smirked up at her before attacking that area. Rachael laughed as she pushed against him trying to push his body off of her. Randy gripped her wrists, careful not to hurt them, and pinned them above her head with one hand. His eyes trailed over her perfect chest seeing only a single scar stretched down between them. Randy traced the scar with his finger letting a small growl rumble through his chest. He promised himself that is he ever found Scott, he would make him pay for doing this to Rachael.

Rachael noticed Randy's eyes were not moving from the scar on her chest. She reached up and touched his cheek softly directing his attention to her face. The corners of Randy's lips turned up and he winked at her causing her face to go red. Rachael turned her face to the side trying to hide her deepening blush but Randy didn't let her. "You should blush more often. It looks good on you, especially right now."

"Shut up." Rachael mumbled. She jumped when Randy's hands touched her waist again not expecting them to be that cold. Randy chuckled to himself when she tried to move out of his eyesight. He gripped her waist and moved her back under him, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry babe but it's hard not to." Jacob replied nuzzling in against her neck. He kissed her shoulder up to her jaw before trailing back down to her stomach. Randy lifted himself off of her to remove his own clothes. He laughed again when Rachael's face turned red and she looked away. Randy lowered himself back over her and kissed her cheek over to her lips. "This is your last chance to tell me to stop. I don't want you to regret your first time."

Rachael was quiet for several seconds as she searched his face, looking for anything that told her he wouldn't be there for her after tonight. When she saw none, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'm yours."

Randy smirked again before he kissed her lips. He pushed her completely back on her bed and held her hands above her head while he explored her body. Rachael arched into him when his hands brushed between her thighs. A single tear escaped her eye when she felt two of his fingers press into her.

"You're so fucking tight." Randy said when he begin to move in and out of her. He still couldn't believe someone that looked like her was a virgin. Her breathing became ragged as her walls clenched around his fingers. Her fingernails duh into the palms of her hands and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Randy!" She cried when her walls finally caved in. Her entire body trembled as he slowly removed his fingers from her. Sweat coated her body and every muscle was tensed, including ones that she didn't even know she had until then. "Randy, my bodies burning."

"I'll put the fire out, baby." Randy whispered next to her ear. He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself above her. Her good hand gripped onto his bicep as he entered her. He stopped when he was completely inside of her to give her body time to adjust to his size. He began moving when her muscles stopped trembling. "Fuck, Rachael."

Her nails dug into his arms leaving marks when he began to move faster. His lips connected with her neck, biting down gently when he felt her body tighten around him. He wrapped her legs around his waist and moved himself so he was hitting her sweet spot. Rachael dug her nail in deeper when she felt her walls contracting.

The bed creaked under their weight. Breathy moans filled the room as skin slid across skin. Rachael moaned loudly as Randy trust faster feeling his climax reaching its breaking point. Randy laced his fingers through hers as he released not long after her. He pulled himself from her and collapsed on the bed beside her, pulling her to lay on his chest. Both of their bodies were covered with sweat and their muscles were shaking.

"You tell Cena that if I see or even hear of him kissing you again, I'll make his life a living hell." Randy said as he reached beside him to pull the comforter over them. Rachael just smiled to tired to laugh right now. Randy had told her to fill in the script and she had. After John won his match, he pulled Rachael into his arms and kissed her right in front of Randy and Legacy. "I'm serious. He might be my friend and all but I have no problems RKO'ing his ass into next year."

"I know. I'll talk to him tomorrow and tell him what's up." Rachael replied snuggling closer to Randy. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Even though he had just met her, he felt complete. Something about her stood out more to him then any other woman he had ever been with, including his ex-wife, Samantha. "We aren't jumping into this to fast, are we? You're not going to leave me now are you?"

"Not unless you leave me first. As for moving to fast, I don't really know. I've only been in one serious relationship before this so I don't really know what to expect." Randy replied, surprised that she had been thinking the same thing he had. He noticed her eyes were barely opened and sighed. He wanted to talk to her more but she was barely away. "Go to sleep for now. We'll talk more about it later."

Rachael nodded and closed her eyes, sleep hitting her almost instantly. Randy continued to lay there thinking. Rachael was different from everyone and he liked that. She didn't care that he had money and that he was famous because she use to be just like him, still was in his opinion. She was down to earth and he liked that about her. He only hoped that she could handle his anger problems. He had the tendency to break things on occasion and he wasn't afraid of hurting anyone that got near him. He knew he would never really hurt Rachael but he also didn't want to risk losing her if he hurt someone close to her. Randy finally closed his eyes allowing himself to go to sleep unaware that someone had just heard everything that went on with Rachael.

Cody stormed out of his hotel room down the hall to find Ted. He was just coming out of one of the hotel rooms when he saw Cody walking towards him with a very pissed off expression. Ted knew that something was up and that it would be him and Randy helping Cody take care of whoever it was that was causing problems. He fell into step with Cody not knowing where they were going until Cody opened the door to the gym.

"Randy to drunk to come or something?" Ted asked when he noticed Randy was nowhere around. If looks could kill, Ted would be laying in a pool of his own blood. "Look man, I was just asking. No need to kill me over it. I take it Randy's the person that pissed you off, right?"

"You have no clue." Cody growled loading the weight onto the weight machine. "I don't know who the fuck he thinks he is. Just because my sister is on the road with us doesn't mean a damned thing!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ted asked now officially confused. "I don't know what Randy's done to piss you off but you're probably over reacting."

"It's not what he's done, it's who he's done!" Cody snapped. Ted swallowed hard and sat down on one of the benches waiting for Cody to tell him everything. "She's over her relationship with Scott. That's fucking great! She's in an on-screen relationship with Cena. I'll live. She's fucking Randy Orton when she barely knows him! I'll tear him apart!"

"Wow, wow, wow. She slept with Randy?" Ted asked not really sure that he understood that right. "Why would she do that? I mean, I'm not trying to put Randy down or anything but doesn't she know his reputation? He's slept with almost all of the Diva's and then random girls that he picks up at clubs."

"You think I don't know that! I didn't tell her anything about Orton because I didn't think that she would actually like him. He's arrogant, cocky, and disrespectful to ever woman he's ever been with! She's nothing like him!"

"You know what they say man, opposites attract. Maybe she'll be good for him. He hasn't destroyed any hotel rooms or RKO'ed any Superstars since she's been here. I know it's only been a day but that's a new record for him. Why don't you give it a chance and see how everything turns out. I'm sure Rachael can make her own decisions."

"I swear to God and anything else that might be up there, if he hurts my sister, Vince will be looking for a new leader for Legacy. I'll put him six feet under and set his fuckin' grave on fire if I have to too make him pay. You fuck with one Runnels and you fuck with them all."

**A/N: **This will be my last update to Breakaway. Recent medical problems have left me unable to finish this story but it will be handed over to a very close friend of mine. Her name is Caeden Skye and she is a much better writer then myself. She is free to do anything she wants with the story as long as she doesn't change the storyline that I have sent her over email. I'm sorry that I cannot finish and I thank everyone that read and reviewed my work.


End file.
